Get Used to It
by scoob2222
Summary: Set during and after the season finale. What will happen to Danny and Lindsay now?
1. Chapter 1

Prompt: Missing

He looks over at her, her gaze slips from the computer screen to him, but then she looks away again.

"How are you doing?" he asks.

"I'm fine," she says automatically, "Mac's the one being held hostage."

"That's not what I meant."

She doesn't look at him, not even slightly this time, "We're at work."

"That excuse is getting old."

She snaps the file in front of her shut and turns on him so fast he almost steps back, "Okay," she says, "How am I doing since you told me you cheated on me? That's the real question you're asking, right?"

"Linds…"

"Isn't it?"

He nods, "Yes."

"And I'm guessing imbedded in that lovely question is you asking whether or not I've forgiven you yet. Am I missing anything?"

He shakes his head.

"Okay then to answer your first question, no, I am not okay. I'm the opposite of okay. Despite the fact, that I sit here composed everyday like I'm perfectly fucking fine, inside my heart feels like someone has shredded it, which I guess isn't far from the truth. When I go home at night and I don't have to work to distract me I spend most of my time crying into my pillow and trying not look at the pictures of us I have scattered everywhere. I sleep in an old t-shirt you left at my place and I generally fall asleep a mess wishing I'd never met you."

"Lindsay, please don't…"

"So, no, not okay and to answer your next question." She came closer, her eyes, sad and lost glaring into his, "No, I haven't forgiven you and I never will. So stop calling, stop sending flowers and chocolates and fucking teddy bears like I'm going to just forget what happened. We're done Danny, so you should just get used to it. Or no, maybe you should get used to missing me for a while; god knows I did enough missing you."

He listens to her heels click against the floor as she stomps out.

He wishes he'd never spoken at all.


	2. Chapter 2

Prompt: Us

She'd told him to miss her for a while.

And he did. He missed her and he missed who he was when he was with her.

He missed being part of the us…Danny&Lindsay, like it was one word. One went with the other always.

Until he fucked up.

He had to fix it. There had to be a way to fix this.

He sent her flowers. She had them returned cut up into pieces.

He sent her a giant teddy bear. She ran it over with one the trucks and left it on his doorstep.

He left her muffins at work. She waited until he was in their office and threw them out.

He left her notes apologizing a million different ways. She ripped them all up.

She was professional whenever any one was around, and talked about the case with him and acted like nothing was wrong. The moment it turned personal, however, she acted like they'd never met, or worse that she hoped he was run over several times by a semi.

"At some point you're going to have to talk to me," he told her outside of their office building. He'd been waiting an hour for her to leave.

"I beg to differ," she told him, walking faster.

Lucky for him he had longer legs, "I'm not going away, Lindsay. I'm not giving up."

She laughed, it was a harsh and bitter sound, "Says the man who fucked a stranger instead of turning to his girlfriend for comfort. I'm sure you'll move on in no time. It's been a while since you dated a blonde, why don't you try that?"

"Damn it, Montana," he said, reaching out and grabbing her arm, making her face him, "I'm miserable without you. That's what you wanted right. For me to miss you, well I miss you. I miss you everyday, every hour, every fucking second until its just there all the time. I miss the way you smell good all the time even though you don't wear perfume. I miss the way you fight with me and the way my face always ends up in your hair every morning. I miss everything. And I get it now."

Lindsay shook her head, "You don't get anything. You're just...Danny you cheated on me. I don't even think you understand what a huge betrayal that it, but I do. It's something I never imagined you could ever do. I thought you might be an ass, you might push me away, and you might even hurt me, but cheat on me. I mean, you hate cheaters. You always go harder on them when we're interrogating suspects. You've told me many times that you think screwing around on a woman is despicable and yet…you did it. You did even though you had me….you had us and we were so good, Danny. We were so good."

"I know," he said softly, looking away from her, "I know."

"Then you should know why I can't be with you right now."

"Lindsay…" he started then stopped, "I…"

"Please Danny; don't make it harder on me. Please."

Danny nodded and let go of her arms, "Yeah, yeah okay."

Lindsay turned, then stopped and turned back, leaning towards him, "I…." she reached a hand up to touch his cheek, "Just take care of yourself okay, Danny."

He nodded, "Sure, sure I will. You should…" he gestured with his hands, "get home."

She nodded and walked away for real this time.

He watched her go and considered walking in front of that semi.


	3. Chapter 3

Prompt: Tender

His hands were careful, very careful as they bandaged the cut on her head. They were almost…tender as they slid down her face, holding her chin like it was made of glass and forcing her to look into his eyes.

"We need to get you to a hospital. They can check for a concussion."

"I don't think that's happening," she said, gesturing to the front door, which was no longer there. It was just a pile rubble.

"Damn it," he said, "Okay, its okay, we're going to call for help and…fuck my fucking cellphone." He slammed it down, since the blast had already broken it and reached for hers. She batted away his hands and got it from her waist.

"Its working," she said, "but I'm not getting a signal."

"Fuck, you need help, you need…" he cursed again and kicked the closest thing he could find, which just happened to be a heavy desk. Then he cursed again in pain.

"Hey," she said, "Don't do that. I'm fine okay. It's just a little cut."

"You banged your head," he said, "I tried to protect you, but…"

"You did," she promised, "You put your whole body over mine. You're lucky that you aren't hurt anywhere. You aren't, are you?"

He shook his head, "I'm fine. After I shoved you to the floor and hurt your head I remained unscathed."

"Danny, you didn't do anything wrong, you saved me."

"But your head," he said, reaching out to touch the bandage. His hand drifted down to her cheek and he leaned in.

"What are you doing?" she asked, "We can't…"'

"Just once," he promised, still pulling her closer, "Just I need…just…just please let me," his mouth covered hers and she didn't protest. She stood there for a moment, but then she kissed him back and he groaned, his hands on her hips, pulling her against him.

He pulled away, both of them breathing hard, and buried his face in her hair, "Thought I lost you, I thought." He kissed her again and suddenly they were on the ground.

"Dan, Dan, we can't…this isn't….oh god Danny please touch me."

"I am, I have to, Montana, I love you. I love you so much, sweetheart."

Lindsay couldn't stop the tears that rolled down her cheeks; neither could she stop the tidal wave of emotion as it carried them both away.

&

iThree hours later/i

"Mac says they'll be through in about an hour," Danny told her as he snapped her phone shut.

She nodded, snuggling inside his shirt, which he'd wrapped around her shoulders after they'd made love. She'd put her other clothes back on, not wanting to be caught naked by rescuers, but couldn't seem to give his shirt back. She just needed it.

He sat down next to her, wrapping a strong arm around her shoulders and pulling her close.

"This doesn't mean…" she started then stopped, "We've been broken up for six months. I'm dating some else."

"You've been on three dates with him and you think he's boring."

"What are you stalking me?"

"Just keeping my ears and eyes open. You might have given up on us Lindsay, but I can't. I'm still in love with you."

She shook her head, "I can't believe this happened. I'm supposed to be over you. I was getting over you."

He smiled, "Well I'm glad you got back under me."

"Ass," she said, smacking his arm, "That's not funny," she said, even as she erupted in a fit of giggles, "It really isn't."

He smiled at her giggles then kissed her quiet again, "No, not so funny," he said, pulling her onto his lap.

"They're coming in," she said, "We have…"

"An hour," he told her, kissing her deeply and making up for so much lost time.

&

Danny refused to leave her side until the doctor told him she didn't have a concussion and that she would be fine. He refused to let her go home alone and instead lifted her onto his bike, strapped a helmet on her head and took off before she could stop him.

She did try to stop him from coming in her apartment, though, "Danny, this isn't a good idea."

"I just want to make sure that you're all right."

"You say that, but if you come in here, we're going to have sex again, and that's….we're just clouding the issue. I need time to think."

"You need me, and I need you, Lindsay. What else is there to think about?"

She looked straight at him, "Okay, then we'll have sex."

He smiled and moved to come into the apartment, "No," she said, putting a hand on his chest, "I mean just sex. I…I miss you…obviously and I miss having sex with you and you miss having sex with me so we'll do that. We are not dating and we are not back together and we are not…monogamous."

Danny blinked, "Linds, you know that I want more than that."

"Well, that's all I'm offering," she said, her eyes firm and unreachable.

He almost said no. He didn't want to cheapen what they had like that.

But he loved her and he missed her and frankly, he'd take her any damn way he could get her.

So, she wanted nothing but sex. He'd give her that and while he was at it, he'd make her see that they were so much more.

"Okay," he said, coming in and closing the door behind him.


	4. Chapter 4

Prompt: Sex

For the next three weeks, all Danny and Lindsay did when they weren't working was have sex with each other. They were making up for a lot of lost time in a lot of places, including her kitchen table, three different closets at work and behind the mannequin display in the lingerie section of Macy's Department Store.

That one had gotten them in quite a bit of trouble.

They spent time doing other things to. They got pizza at their favorite place, they went ice-skating, and they even had dinner with his mother one Sunday.

They didn't discuss the status of their relationship, they didn't spend the night at each other's apartment, and they never mentioned the words Rikki or cheating ever.

It was perfect denial for a while.

Until the day they fell asleep together and woke up in her bed, bodies tangled together so close they might as well have been one person. He loved it, and wanted to snuggle down and never move.

When Lindsay opened her eyes, however, he knew she was not as happy. She was freaking out. She went into the bathroom for over an hour until he finally had to leave to get ready for work.

Three days later he heard her telling Stella that she had a date.

He didn't have the right to complain, to even say anything. He'd agreed to her rules about their relationship and he had to stick by them. Even if she dated other men, even if she kissed them and touched them and…..fuck the rules, he wasn't letting her go again.

&

So, he locked her in the bathroom and when her date came, he answered the door in nothing but his boxers, threatened him and sent him running for the hills.

When he let Lindsay out she was pretty mad, but he'd expected that, and prepared for her left hook.

He hadn't prepared for the kick to his knees or the fist in his stomach though.

"Fuck, Lindsay that hurt."

"Where is he?" she yelled, "I have to call him and…"

Danny recovered and grabbed the phone, "I don't think so. We're going to have this out once and for all. You're just doing this…dating this guy because you're scared Lindsay. You're scared of being with me again and loving me again."

"I am not scared,"' she said, "but if I was could you blame me you giant, cheating, lying…man."

"I did cheat and I did lie, but it won't happen again. I hate myself for doing it the first time and I would never hurt you like that again, but we can't keep doing this, just having sex and acting like it means nothing."

"It does mean nothing," she insisted. Then to his confusion and shock began taking off her dress, "Its just sex. You'd have sex with anything you're like one giant gland. Come on, take your damn clothes off so I can prove to you that there's nothing more than…than," her voice broke even as she pulled her bra off.

He moved closer to her, stopping right in front of her and unbuttoning his shirt. She looked like she wanted to scream and sob at the same time, but gave in to the second one as he wrapped the shirt around her and began buttoning it to cover her nakedness.

"You've never been just a body to me, Lindsay, or just a fun way to kill some time. I love you."

"Not like I love you," she said, hysterical now, her voice barely heard as she buried her face in his chest, "I love you so much, Danny. I wanted you so much while I was in Montana. I was a mess during the whole trial and all I wanted was you and you…you didn't want me when you were hurting. You wanted someone else. I can't….I can't love you more than you love me. I can't do that because it hurts too much. It makes me afraid everyday that you'll just pick up and leave me and I can't take it. I'm strong like I pretend, not with you, not about you. I can't be."

"You don't have to be. Don't you know you make me weak too? Lindsay, I cheated because I was completely fucked up. When you told me, you loved me that day it was like the skies parted and sunlight came back down and I suddenly realized how bad I had screwed up, but there was no going back. Then you left me and…I realized how completely empty my life was without you. I can't let you go, Lindsay, because you…you make me strong, you make me alive, your love does that, and I'm just too selfish of a bastard to live without it."

"You mean that?" she asked, "You really….you really love me that much."

"More, probably, if I was Flack I'd have a poem handy to explain it all, but I'm afraid you're going to have to settle for whatever I picked up between baseball and chemistry class."

Lindsay smiled, "Poems are boring anyway. Most of the love ones are really only about sex."

"Really? If I had known that I would have paid more attention."

Lindsay shook her head, "You're horrible. We were having a moment."

Danny smiled and pulled her against him, "We've got the whole night off to have as many moments as you want."

"Just shut up and kiss me before I change my mind and call George back."

Danny snickered, "I'm pretty sure he's half way to Canada right now."'

"Danny," Lindsay whined.

"He tried to take my girl out. No one does that but me. Now, get dressed again. I am taking you to dinner."

"A date?"

"Yes," he said, kissing her firmly, "A second first date."

She smiled, "Okay, but you should know that I don't put out on the first date."

He nodded as he left the room, "That's what you said last time."


	5. Chapter 5

The Road Back To You

Prompt: The Road Back To You

The first decision they make when they get back together is to stop having sex. It's all they've been doing for months and its not solving their problems. They need time to work things out, to get to know each other again on more than a physical level.

They remain celibate for a full six months and the first time they make love again is the night Danny asks Lindsay to live with him.

Eight months later he asks her to marry and one year after that she gives birth to a perfect, 8 pound little boy that they name Louis.

"Danny, do you have the diaper bag?"

"Yes."

"And the bottles?"

"Yes."

"And his toys?"

"Yes."

"And the stroller?"

"Montana," Danny says and she turns to look at him. She giggles. He is literally covered with baby paraphernalia.

"Okay," she said, "So maybe we're going a bit overboard. Its only Central Park."

"Better safe than sorry," he said, "We are forgetting something though right?"

They both stared at each other and then suddenly they heard a cry, "The baby," they said together. Lindsay rushed to the nursery with Danny waddling behind her.

"Its okay Louis, Mama is here."

"Dada too," Danny said from behind them, "Even if he is covered in everything you own."

Lindsay smiled and leaned toward him, "I love you."

"I love you. Thank you."

"For what?"

Danny shrugged, "For our son, for our lives, for loving me. Just a general thanks."

"Back at ya," she said, kissing him again, "Now let's go. Its going to take a while to set all this stuff up."

Danny nodded, "Right, Messer family fun day starts right now."


End file.
